The Wolf Maiden: I Am My Sister's Keeper
by PinkieNStockingsGirl
Summary: Bubbles is my sister, I just can't kill her or allow her to return to those abusive vampires. Secretly she'll be in my care but in order to provide her with human blood I must do something that Butch would hate me for. (Sequel to the Wolf Maiden) (Might be discontinued)
1. Chapter 1 When the time is right

**The Wolf Maiden: I Am My Sister's Keeper**

**(NOTE: READ THE WOLF MAIDEN BEFORE YOU READ THIS!)**

**Chapter 1 When the time is right...**

"_**I don't**_." I blurted the words out, squeezing the red roses in my hand as I hid my face with my veil. The monster looked at me as if I had just murder someone. I might as well have cause the hurt on Butches face was killer enough. The preacher placed his hands on his hips and looked as if he wanted to smack my face with the bible. The bridesmaids looked disappointed, though they probably felt sorry for Butch and thought I was the most stupidest girl on earth to say 'no' to him. The King Of Monsters. The guy I was in love with but I had a reason why I didn't want to marry him.

She was my Maid Of Honor. The only one dressed in a light, baby blue long gown and white high heels. Her blond curls covered her shoulders and she was the only one with a smile. The glass shadows with red eyes made the church even colder as they stood in the back looking like uninvited gussets. But they were invited. It was my doing. I just wanted peace with all the Monsters! But I couldn't kill her! Not Bubbles.

Soon everything faded away and I found myself in a dark bedroom. My bedroom. I grabbed my chest, sitting up. Thank, god! It was just a dream! Butch sat up with me, rubbing his eyes, "You, okay?" Turning to him, I grabbed his face and nodded "Everything's perfect!" Raising his eyebrows at me he said, "Uh...okay. If you say so." I then let my hands go and sighed in relief, again.

Then he smiled evilly, "I heard you saying my name. Could it be you were having _one of those dreams?_"

"Do you have to be perverted at 1 in the morning?" I rolled my eyes, pulling the covers up to me and laid my head back on the pillow. Butch got beside me, "No, sometimes I'm like that 24/7. But don't worry, it's only for you."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"Want to get even luckier?"

"...Butch," I bit my lips once I knew what he was talking about. We've only been together for a month. On top of that we're getting married in four weeks on Christmas day and we haven't done it, yet. He hasn't pushed me...okay, I'm liying big time! But there was so much going on with the wedding, me becoming Queen, Bubbles and a very important choice I had to make. Kill the Vampires alive or keep them alive? I just didn't have time for us to have sex, "I just don't have the time. Not now."

Butch faced back towards me with a serious look, "I guess I can wait just a little while longer. Just a little, though." I touched his shoulders and laughed, "Am I that much wanted?" Now I know what those girls mean in those cheesy love stories when they say their heart is in flutters. This moment was a perfect set for romance as Butch began to kiss me. Tenderly. He then whispered in my ear, "I'm addicted to you and only you Buttercup. So, when ever you're ready,-"

"When you ready come and get it na na na na!"

"THAT'S IT!" Butch sprang out of the bed and chased after Gir who continued singing.

_When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _

Once they left the room, I quickly got up and locked the door. I jumped back in the bed and got in the middle, then rolled in on Butches side, "Oooo, a hot spot! Thanks, Butch. And Gir!"

_**NOTE: Lol, Girs at it again! Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! Whats up every ghoul or guy? Anyway, I wasn't going to write this story until next month but I couldn't even wait that long and knowing me I would probably forget what I was going to write. Plus I'm going to Canada tomorrow! Oh and yeah, I know its short, lol. Saving some stuff for other chapters. So, tell me what you think? REVIEW**_

_**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Take it seriously

**Chapter 2 Take it seriously**

"Why is this place so small?"

"Cause you're here."

"How come I can't go outside?"

"Because wild girls were ment to be put on leashes."

"..How come she sleeps in my room?" Brat complained pointing over to Brute who rolled her eyes in annoyance. We we're sitting at the table eating breakfast. Not everyone was liking the fact of moving to Townsville. Mostly Brat though.

I had to agree with her on one thing. Staying inside all the time was making me feel closed up. Plus my baggy eyes made it look as if I had one too many or I was apart of some extreme survival team.

"Zip it already!" Bunny snapped, then placed her hand on my shoulders and with a soften face she said, "Lady Buttercup, are you excited for your wedding?" She added more bacon on my plate. Brick and Boomer frowned.

"Um, sure." I said calmly that made worry faces across the table. Maybe I should have been more enthusiastic? Butch held his fork above his plate, having almost the same look he did from my dream. He said sarcastically "You wanna try answering that, again? Maybe add a small grin because that tone in your just isn't exciting enough."

"Maybe we should talk about something else? Like the whether?" Brute quickly suggested. She knew exactly where this conversation was headed. Again. This was nothing new. Ever since we got here when someone asked about our wedding I, mistakenly wouldn't act as if I was happy about it. More like no act at all and when Butch heard me all hell broke loose.

"No way." Brick smirked, leaning back in his chair "I don't need to be a weather man to predict whats about to hit up in here."

"A tornados coming? Shouldn't we be running for shelter?" Boomer asked looking around.

"Too late."

Well I had to say something now that everyone was looking at me. But what could I say? "OMG! I'm like excited to be marrying you, Butch! I'm going to be your wife and your going to be my hubby! We can even get that in writing on matching t-shirts and wear it around as if we've got no stress in the world!"? The only thing I could say was, "..Yay. Whoo?" I even added a fist pump. That just made it worst. Couldn't tell if everyone was pissed or dissatisfied?

Well Butches emotions were easy to read. He slowly shook his head then dropped his fork on the plate. Standing up he shot a look at Brick and Boomer, "Come on you guys. I gotta go do that**_ thing_**."

"Oh, god. Not that thing!" Brick groaned, "We aren't punching bags, you know?" But there was no way out of Butches death glare. Boomer stood up taking his food with him.

"Consoling works to," Brick whispered standing, then looked at me with hateful eyes and said, "Thanks, Bc."

Once he left it was just the girls and I. In the air was tension and I could feel a boring lecture coming on.

"You should know by now that joking around with Butch about this wedding is no joking matter." Brat said twirling her fork. I know this bra-wearing-bitch isn't trying to tell me what's right? Butch and his little tantrums are uncalled for! Why am I the only one that sees that?

"Lady Buttercup, this wedding is a big deal. You'll become queen of the monster world! You can't keep joking around or play games." Bunny reminded me. Brute stayed quite looking down into her pancakes.

"Help me out here, cause I'm lost." I rested my chin on my hands "You asked if I was excited about the wedding and I told you sure. What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Do you know how many girls would kill and over kill to take your place?!" Brat snapped at me, "Your not just marrying anybody! Put some pep in your attitude towards this wedding and him. The least you could do is let him have your virginity, already."

I didn't feel like staying to hear the rest. Standing up I placed my fork on the plate. Bunny looked at me odd, "What are you doing? Please don't be upset!"

"Me? Upset? No, see if I was upset then I would take this fork and," I paused throwing the fork, hard, back on the table making it shake. The others looked shocked at me but I only smiled and said, "stick it up someone's ass. Good, day." I turned myself in a wolf and dashed out the house before the others could stop me. I just needed to get away from that place.

(Downtown)

"I really like how no one cares about my feelings." I thought aloud while walking the empty street. "If Butch is upset they all pity him! When I'm mad or sad it's like their giving me the middle finger! Well middle finger to them too!"

"Ahh!" someone across the street screamed. My eyes caught what looked to be a thirteen year old girl rushing down the sidewalk. Chasing after her was a blond-haired girl with a large blood stain on her face and white T-shirt.

"Crap, Bubbles." Quickly I turned myself into a wolf sped after them.

**Note: To make up for the short first chap, I tried to make this one a bit longer. Anyway, tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.**


	3. Chapter 3 Shameful wolf

**Chapter 3 Shameful wolf**

Quickly enough I caught up to the girl first. Jumping in front of her and positioning myself in attack mode but the minute Bubbles appeared I turned off. I couldn't bring myself to attack her, so I thought I could just talk her out of it. Praying, deep inside that glass-like body that sweet, understanding sister was in there.

"Step aside, dog!" Bubbles snapped as her fangs showed. She looked weak and skinny as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her blonde hair unpolished and she had a couple of bruise around her neck and legs. Obviously, she's been beaten. I didn't move away from the girl and I said, "Its a little to early for blood in broad daylight, don't you think, sis?"

"I'm not your sister! I don't have to answer to you!" Bubbles stomped. I was hurt by her words but I had to force myself to remember that Bubbles is no longer in there. The girl behind me whimpered as Bubbles started to fastly approach! Turning around towards the girl I said, "Quick! Get on!" With out hesitation she jumped on my back and I sped out of that alley.

I had no idea where to go, so I could only run in circle around town. Until I reached the park. Bubbles was now nowhere in sight. With her being so weak she could barely keep up with me. Inside of me I felt bad for leaving her, knowing of what she must be suffering back with those vampires, who are abusing her. The worst part is that I can't do anything to help her.

As tears began to start-up in my eyes, the girl tapped my shoulder and stuttered, "T-thank you!" then she patted my head, "My names Twyla, Twyla Utonium." She smiled a bit as the wind blew her short, black hair. Utonium? Huh?

"You live with an older sister, red hair, smart and kinda bitc-bossy?" I quickly corrected myself at the end. Twyla nodded "yes" and told me she was adopted after two sisters went missing. So, she's like our replacement? Nice. Just nice. I bet neither dad or Blossom went looking for us! Here Bubbles and I are lost in some new life and their sitting their asses at home getting replacements and acting like everything's alright!  
Well it's not.

"You can walk yourself home, right?" I looked away, deciding to head back the wolf house, knowing that Butch has probably sent out a search team to find me.

"Yeah, my house is just down the street." My eyes caught a glimpses of my once familiar home. I couldn't help but have flashbacks of Bubbles, Blossom and I out on the yard playing tag. If only I could have those moments back but I'm too far into the present.  
"Well, goodbye...what's your name?"

"You don't need to know that. We never met." I said while not looking at her, "We'll never meet again. You're on your own next's time." I took off before she could say anything.

The farther away I got from the Utonium home the better I started to feel. Not well enough, though. The moment I got home I broke down crying. Wasn't sure why, it just felt good to get it out of my system. Was it Bubbles not knowing her true identity? Her being abused? Was it everyone here stressing me out? The wedding? Butch? It was more than one but I knew crying wasn't going to solve anything. All I could do was to try to get everyone and thing on the same page as me. Whatever page that was.

The house was empty and it was almost night-time. I was guessing that the others had given up on looking for me and went to school. Not wanting to deal with them I decided to ditch and headed out back to the shed where we were keeping Stacey, who was still in coma after the fight with Bell. Due to her being human, she's not allowed in the house.

Inside the shed I heard some rustling. Carefully I opened the door to see a dark shadow hovered over Stacey. As they placed their hands around her neck I flicked the lights on they hissed, covering their eyes. Rushing over to Stacey as Bubbles fell to her knees I said, "What the hell Bubbles?!" She stood up. This time she had even more bruises and her eyes had "**_hunger_**" written all over them. Her clothes were ripped and she was shivering. I was so struck by the horror of her appearance I didn't even notice Stacey waking up.

"...Buttercup," she reached for hand, "where am I? What happened? Where's Mitch-"

"_Grrrrr_," Bubbles growled. It clicked to me that he must have something to do with all the abuse. Maybe he took over after Bell's death? Stacey sat up and looked at Bubbles, "Bubbles? Are you...okay?" Bubbles was starting to tremble and she looked weaker than ever. Her eyes kept going in and out. She hasn't gotten any blood in her system! Those bastards haven't been feeding her and if she doesn't get some soon then she'll die!

_No. No!_

Looking over at Stacey, who was confused I snatched her out of bed and dug my claws into her skin. Covering her mouth with my tail. Once the blood started to come out I shoved her towards Bubbles. Stacey winced loudly in pain, "What the hell?! That hurt! What did you do that for?!" I ignored her and commanded Bubbles, "Don't just look at her! Kill her already! Drink her blood!" Stacey began to back away from the both of us and screamed, "WHAT?! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Bubbles jumped on top of her and I turned away but I could not tune out Stacey's last screams.

**(Nexts day)**

Nice to know everyone had their pride on their shoulders because Butch hadn't said a word to me. Neither have the others. Except Gir. Well, that's okay. I didn't plan on kissing anyone's ass today anyway, so, they can continue their childish ways. I had bigger problems to deal with. In the library Brute was arranging all the books while Brat was painting her nails. She rolled her eyes once she saw me and a part of me really wanted to stick up my middle finger but I let it go.

"Brute, I need to speak with you." Brute glanced down at me and nodded. As she climbed down the ladder Brat pouted, "How come you only want to talk to her?!"

"Because I don't like you." I smiled and led Brute out of the library and outside to the shed. She raised her eyebrow and covered her nose at the smell, "What are we doing out here, Lady Buttercup?"

"I need your help," I sighed , placing my hand on the knob of the shed, "you're the only one here who doesn't judge me on what I do or make me feel in the wrong. So, I know I can trust you." Brute looked confused but nodded in agreement. I opened the door and pushed her inside. Brute gasped at the dead body of Stacey. Bubbles was sitting on the bed licking her bloody fingers. Brutes mouth was wide opened. I touched her shoulder, "First we're going to get rid of this body. Then...you're going to help me do something that may seem shameful."

**NOTE: Summary has changed, people. To that guest reviewer, you have to read the first story. This is the sequel. Anyway, I'll be updating every Saturday or Sunday(Not sure about Fridays). REVIEW.**

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.**


	4. discontinuingmaybe, sorry

Hey, guys. I know I shouldn't post a note as a chapter but whatever. Anyway, don't get me wrong, I love this story but I might be **discontinuing** and **deleting** it. Notice I said "**_MIGHT_**", I don't think I'm doing a good job with the sequel and I just feel like I'm wasting my time. So, don't except an update tomorrow or Sunday like I said in my pervious note in chapter 3. Sorry :(

**_Peace. Love. Tacos._**


	5. Chapter 4 Not at her best to him

**Chapter 4 Not at her best to him**

We-well, I ended up dragging Stacey's body along the forest ground all the way up to the river. I didn't want Brute passing out on me, so I had her stay back at the shed and watch Bubbles...from the outside. I felt bad for putting her in this mess but its not like I could ask Butch to do it. I soon ended up at the rushing river, looking down at my now dead best friend I quickly flung her in and stormed away. I didn't want to think about what I've done when I had bigger problems to deal with.

As I walked back to the house, Bunny called out to me from the window upstairs, "Lady Buttercup! Master Butch would like to speak with you." Rolling my eyes I mumbled, "I'd rather put a foot up my ass then talk to him."

"Oh, really?" Crap. I spun around to face Butch who was wearring a black shirt and gray sweat pants, "You must be real flexible." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "You done acting like a child?"

"I wasn't acting like a child!" he snapped, "You'd be pissed too if someone you were in love with acted as if they didn't want to marry you!" I looked down,digging my nails into my skin and said quietly, "..Can't I just adjust for a while, Butch?"

"Adjust?"

"Yeah, I mean, you kind of did just throw me into this new life."

"Not that your old one was any better." I snapped my head up at him. He was smirking. Did he really just say that?! That may have been true but I don't need for him to tell me something I already know! Balling my fist I decided to get my point across, "I feel like everyone here, you mostly, except me too know_** EVERYTHING**_! Well newsflash, I'm not no damn fortune teller. I'm trying my best."

"Well, that's not**_ good_**enough for a maiden," Butch paused then glanced back at me with no expression, "_**my**_ Maiden." I grabbed my chest and stumbled back a bit. Why was he acting like such a asshole towards me? Not good enough? Butch then lowered his eyes and looked bored, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the other monsters are meeting up here for an important discussion. Hopefully you won't make this decision hard and do as a good, future wife should. Agree with her husband, the King."

"Whoa! Back the fuck up!" I stomped my foot but he just turned around and walked towards the house. Ignoring me. First he was an asshole, now he's been sexist?! Why is he being so rude to me? I understand being upset about the wedding but now I'm really not sure if I want to marry some wolf like that.

"L-Lady Buttercup?"Brute stuttered as she quickly charged up to me, "Its Bubbles! She's going crazy!" I rushed along side Brute and slammed the shed door open, letting the sunlight hit Bubble's blood, red eyes. Her white fangs hung out her mouth as her blond hair looked fainted. Brute than shut the door but stood behind me and asked, "Does she need more blood?"

"Yes and quickly." I knew it was time to put my plan into action and after dealing with Butch I didn't even feel bad about what I was going to do. "Bubbles, we're going off to get you some more humans. Stay here!" I didn't give her time to throw another rage as I closed the shed door behind Brute and I.

"Lady Butt-"

"Just say, "Buttercup". That "lady" crap is starting to irritate me."

"Right! Sorry, L- Buttercup! Anyway, how extactly are we going to lead them back here without Butch or Brat catching us? How are we even going to get them?"

"We'll just have to be swift about our timing when coming back here. As for Butch, he's probably taking a nap and Brat is somewhere inside gossiping with the maids. I doubt they care what we're doing because their busy themselves." I looked over at Brute who nodded. Once away from the house I then told Brute about my plan, "Have you ever seduced a man before?" Brute's face lit up red, she looked dumbstruck but answered, "Guys don't talk to girls like me. Maybe, Brat.".

"Well, todays a first for you..and me."

"But what about Butc-"

"Lets not say that name for the rest of the day. Obviouly, I'm not at my**_ best_** to hear it."

_**NOTE: Hey guys! I just wanna thank you all for your support with the story! I updated late because I had to get like a new laptop(got water in the last one :( ) Anyway tell me what you think? Meanwhile I'll be blasting Bad Apple, lol. REVIEW**_

_**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS**_


End file.
